Commands
There are many functions built into the client, server and Razor that are there to make this complex game a little simpler. Even a lag worn veteran of the original age can learn a thing or two from this page... Client Commands-'' Speech * ! followed by the space bar = Shout (what you say is heard two screens away) * ; followed by the space bar = Whisper (what you say is heard max 1 tile away. Yet, pets/summons/allures/etc. will always hear your whisper so you can do things like whisper "all follow me" while you emote "whistles". That way looks to others as if you whistle and then your pet comes to you) * : followed by space bar = Emote * Ctrl-Q = Circle backwards through the things you have said today * Ctrl-W = Circle forwards through the things you have said today * Ctrl-S = Salute (can be set to another macro) * Ctrl-B = Bow (can be set to another macro) Objects * If you hold down the Shift key, when you drag items around, then you can drag an entire pile of objects without specifying a number you wish to drag * If you hold down the Shift key, when you buy items from NPCs, then you can buy out their entire stock with one double-click * Hold down the Ctrl key Shift key to have the names of all nearby objects and targets appear (handy for reaching else unreachable items and targets) Combat/Party/Guild * / = Party talk (general) * \ = Guild talk (general) * Hold down the Alt key and single click a health bar to "unlock" this health bar from the other health bars it sticks to * The tabulator or Alt C key/combination will toggle you in and out of combat mode Character * Hold down the Alt key and single click on a target. You will now auto-follow this target around until you either move or hold down the Alt key and single click yourself. * Ctrl T = Circle of transparency on/off (can be set to other macro) * Click the left mouse button, while the right mouse button is held down to keep moving without holding down any mouse buttons (auto-move). Right-click to end auto-movement. ''Server Commands * [donate - Target the item you wish to donate and it will send it to the donation box at Sweet Dreams Inn in Britain. * [addtoparty - Invite anyone to join your party from anywhere in the world! (Hint: Also useful for seeing what players are online) * [emote - A variety of amusing emotes * [organizeme - Target yourself and your backpack will automatically be organized * [organizepouch - Same thing for inner pouch or bag Razor Commands UO Razor also provides some in-game commands. They are used in the format -command. * AddUseOnce – gives a target. Target the item to add to the Use Once list. * Ping – Find your ping. * ReNice Level – The same as ReduceCPU. Use with one of the following level settings: idle, belownormal, normal, abovenormal, high, realtime. For example, -ReNice idle or -ReNice realtime * GetSerial – Get information on the RPV you are viewing to verify authenticity. * Help – See the list of Razor in-game commands. * Echo – Useful for leaving a note to yourself when macroing, etc. * ReduceCPU – The same as ReNice. Use with one of the following level settings: idle, belownormal, normal, abovenormal, high, realtime. For example, -ReduceCPU idle or -ReduceCPU realtime * RPVInfo – Get information on the RPV you are viewing to verify authenticity. * Setup-t/Disable-t – Use ‘-setup-t’ to enable a translation plugin. ‘-disable-t’ will toggle it off. * Where – gives you the coordinates of your character. * Time – The time * Macro name – Use to run a macro in game. Use this format with the name of the macro. For example, I can run my macro titled ‘makeleatherarmor’ by typing -macro makeleatherarmor